Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Jerome Tarantino (/ˌtærənˈtiːnoʊ/; born 27 March 1963) is an American film director, screenwriter, producer, and actor. His films have been characterized by nonlinear storylines, satirical subject matter, and an aestheticization of violence that often results in the exhibition of neo-noir characteristics. Tarantino has been dubbed a "director DJ," comparing his stylistic use of mix-and-match genre and music infusion to the use of sampling in DJ exhibits, morphing a variety of old works to create a new one. A dummy of Tarantino appeared in the second chapter from Inglourious Basterds as the first body being scalped by The Basterds. In the German propaganda film-within-a-film, "Nation's Pride", directed by Eli Roth, Tarantino voices an American soldier, who says, "I implore you, we must destroy that tower!". Director Trademarks *Long take - From Shosanna walking into the premiere to Landa approaching von Hammersmark. *Deliberate errors - As with all his films, there are blatant mistakes and errors inserted on purpose. One example of this can be found in the English subtitles of characters speaking in a foreign language. Occasionally, the foreign word is inserted into the subtitle. Example: When Col. Landa is speaking to the French farmer, he says "Oui" which is French for "Yes". Instead of the word "Yes" appearing in the subtitle, the word "Oui" appears despite the fact that the rest of the French dialog is translated to English. *Bare feet - Shoshanna is barefoot during the final scenes in the projection room. *Threesome - Tarantino typically has a trio of identical background characters moving together in unison. In this film, it is three German school girls in identical uniforms passing Col. Hans Landa as he goes down the staircase in the cinema. *Name - Eli Roth's character, Sgt. Donnie Donowitz, is part of the Tarantino-verse, sharing the last name of the film producer character, Lee Donowitz, in the Tarantino-written True Romance, where Lee Donowitz produced a war film "Comin' Home in a Body Bag". According to an interview Tarantino conducted with Ron Bennington, Donny is Lee's father. *Feet - Closeups of characters' feet are seen throughout the movie. *Mexican standoff - Twice during the scene in La Louisiane. Once between Archie Hicox, Dieter Hellstrom and Hugo Stiglitz and just minutes later between Aldo Raine and Sgt. Wilhelm. Raine and Wilhelm also discuss the requirements for a "Mexican standoff". *Trunk shot (Victim's viewpoint) - Tarantino's trademark shot of actors from a trunk or engine compartment is replaced by shots from the viewpoint of post swastika-scarred victims. *Copyright Under Title - As with almost all of Tarantino's directed and produced films, the Roman numerated copyright appears during the opening credits, directly under the title of the film. Displaying the copyright info in the opening credits is a homage to this being done with films produced in the 60s and 70s.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361748/trivia#director-trademark Gallery Scalping Tarantino dummy.jpg|His dummy. American colonel Bo Svenson.jpg|The unnamed sergeant (left). Quentin Tarantino bites Christopher Waltz's ear.jpg|Tarantino reenacting the ear scene from Reservoir Dogs with Christoph Waltz Enzo G Castellari with Diane Kruger and Quentin Tarantino.jpg Quentin Tarantino and Ken Duken at Berlin Film Festival 2009.jpg Inglourious Basterds Behind the scenes Quentin Tarantino.jpg Inglourious Basterds Behind the Scenes Quentin Tarantino set photo.jpg Tarantino crew Sebnitz filming.jpg Eli Roth Mélanie Laurent Quentin Tarantino umbrella.jpg Inglourious Basterds in the cinema auditorium.jpg Mélanie Laurent, Quentin Tarantino, Diane Kruger in the Auditorium.jpg Brad Pitt Diane Kruger Quentin Tarantino.jpg Quentin Tarantino Diane Kruger Christoph Waltz premiere.jpg Inglourious Basterds main cast at movie premiere.jpg Inglourious Basterds Quentin, Mélanie, Brad, Alex, Diane, Sylvester, Christoph, Gedeon.jpg Quentin Tarantino Diane Kruger bed.jpg Quentin Tarantino kissing Diane Kruger leg.jpg References External links *IMDB page *Official website Category:Actors Category:Crew